Merry Christmas, Edward part 2
by MustangWill
Summary: RoyXHawkeye; sequel to Merry Christmas, Edward. Rated M for sexual content.


It wasn't until Alphonose had finished telling Roy and Hawkeye his tale that everyone noticed Edward and Winry's disappearance.

Roy chuckled, taking a regal sip of his scotch, "Our fullmetal alchemist is starting to grow up."

"Sir," Hawkeye agreed, finishing the last bite of her cake and stood up to take her dish to the kitchen. She had just placed her dish in the small, metal sink when strong, lean arms encircled her, pulling her back against a firm chest. And, to her embarrassment, her backside pressed against a firm erection.

"Hawkeye," Roy's voice whispered close to her ear, "the sexual tension between us has been killing me all night. I can't stand it anymore!" Roy's hand, ungloved now, slowly moved up over her left breast- earning him a soft shudder from her body- and traveled up her elegant neck to lightly turn her head so she could look back at him.

"Sir…" she breathed, her body trembling uncontrollably as she realized she had felt the tension, too, and wanted to do something about it. His free hand had undone the buttons of her pants before she knew it and his hand had slipped easily into her underpants. His long, obviously talented fingers immediately found the already moist, slick folds of her sex, and began to manipulate them in agonizingly slow circles, all the while the pad of his thumb massaged her plump clit. "Oh, sir," Hawkeye gasped, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She knew that Alphonose was in the next room and she would die of shame if he heard her and came to investigate. Instead, she pressed herself back against him, glad that he was holding her up with his other arm because it felt as if her knees were jelly and she would fall at any minute.

"Cripes, your body is fire," Mustang groaned as her body pressed harder against his erection. His exploring fingers could feel the searing heat of her core bearing down on his bare fingers as if it were calling out to him, and he was only to happy to obey them. His ring finger slowly entered her, adding a second finger to fill her even more, and a spasm passed through her body, pulling his fingers deeper into her yielding body.

"Please… more," Hawkeye pleaded, placing her hands on the counter and gripped it for dear life. Pleasure moved like the waves of the ocean against her and through her, followed quickly by spasms and flashes of heat that threatened to drown in her bliss. She closed her eyes tight against the assault and fought down a cry as Mustang added a third finger, filling her to her limit. A soft cry of ecstasy, muffled by her arm buried into the crook of her arm, and her body ground down hard on his fingers, she came all over his fingers. Her body rippled with pleasure and she collapsed, only held up by his strong arms. Pressing forward so that the counter took most of her weight, he held her up and used the counter to lean over her, planting soft kissed along the back of her neck and her jaw. Holding his fingers inside of her until her trembling stopped, he made sure she was looking back at him before he slowly pulled free of her and carefully licked every drop of her nectar from his glistening fingers.

Standing up weakly, she turned in his arms and rested her temple against his muscled pectorals. Without his hand inside of her pants anymore, they slid down her long, lean legs to pool at her feet, leaving her standing in only her black turtleneck and black bikini-cut underwear that were soaked through with her cum. "You are so handsome," she whispered, a soft, content smile gracing her lips. Her hand on his chest softly ran in slow, massaging circles. Mustang stayed silent, though she could tell he was happy because his erection still pressed lightly against her stomach and the kiss he planted lightly on the top of her. They stood they for what felt like hours to them, just reveling in each other's comforting presence before Hawkeye softly cleared her throat, "Would you mind if we retire to the bedroom, Sir? There is something I would like to show you…" She stepped back from his arms and pulled up her pants, only doing up her zipper.

Mustang looked at her with a knowing smile on his lips, "Of course; you have peaked my interest in what this surprise might be." They moved out of the kitchen, expertly dodging Alphonose, and went into the guest room Winry had offered them for the night. Hawkeye locked the door and, turning around, reached up and removed the clip holding her hair up in its bun. Mustang moved to stand at the foot of the bed, silently watching her as she began to undress until she stood before him in naked bliss. There was not an ounce of fat on her body; entirely lean muscle. His palm began to itch as he found himself wanted to caress and suckle every centimeter of her beautiful b-cup breasts. Her nipples were standing to attention in the center of half-dollar coin sized areolas, and there was no evidence that hair had ever existed above her entrance.

A faint red blush colored Hawkeye's cheeks at his scrutiny of her body, "S-Sir… do you think… I'm beautiful?" She stepped towards him and took the hem of his sweater, beginning to lift it up over his head.

"I think you're gorgeous," Mustang whispered to her as she removed his shirt and watched as she tossed it aside. Reaching out to her, he slowly ran his hands along her body, enjoying the slow, leisurely curves of her body. Stepping into his arms, she placed her hands on each of his shoulder blades, and began to lightly knead her nails into his skin. Easily lifting her small frame up into his arms, he turned around and carried her down into the center of the bed, careful not to crush her with his weight.

"I've dreamed of this moment for so long…" Hawkeye whispered, reaching up and running her fingers through his thick, black hair.

"I'm glad that I can finally make your dreams come true," he whispered back, gently pressing her knees apart with his so that her legs slid up his thighs. Reaching down between them, Hawkeye wrapped her small hand around his thick, pulsating cock and guided him slowly into her sheath until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Clenching her eyes tightly and her lips parting with pleasure, Hawkeye's body arched from the surface of the bed.

Her hands clawed at the bed sheets and her back arched even higher as Mustang pulled out of her and slammed back inside, "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God!"

"Your so damn tight, Hawkeye," Mustang moaned, beginning a slow, hard pump in and out of her, "you feel like fire wrapped around me!" Hawkeye's fingers clawed at his back and buried her face into his shoulder, muffling her screams by biting down onto his skin. Lifting her leg up over his head, he laid down on his side beside her, turning her so that bum pressed against him with him still inside her. Hawkeye gripped the edge of the bed to ground herself as she pressed herself back against him as he pumped harder and faster inside her. Hooking his arm around her leg behind her knee, he pulled it up towards them; increasing the room he could work and penetrated her even further. Crying out into her pillow, tears of pleasure sprang to her eyes as the best sex of her life began to consume her. Stars began to form behind her eyes as he continued to pound her into oblivion and soon she was blacking out for short seconds from the pleasure searing her soul. Just as she thought things couldn't get better, his hand slid up underneath her and cupped her breasts firmly, pinching her sensitive nipples between his forefinger and thumb. It was all to much for her and she pressed back hard against him that his tip found her womb and her orgasm ripped through them so much that he exploded inside her womb with a deep moan against her back. The cum that filled her seemed to never end; it was so much that Hawkeye was faintly aware that a thin trail of it was leaking out of her and pooling underneath her leg. The last thing she remembered thinking was _I'm going to have to wash that sheet before we leave_ before she blacked out, falling limp against the bed and not registering Mustang had as well, leaning heavily over her. It was a long time before they slowly returned to consciousness, and Hawkeye carefully pulled him from inside of her and turned in his arms.

"Was… it as good as your dreams?" Mustang whispered sleepily, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead.

Hawkeye smiled lazily, feeling sleep tugging at her as well, "Yes, sir… Merry Christmas, sir…" And then she succumbed too much needed sleep, not even bothering to pull the cover up around them.

With the last of his strength, Mustang tugged the cover halfway over them before he, too, succumbed, the words "Merry Christmas, Hawkeye…" falling soundlessly from his lips.


End file.
